


House Hunting

by bitchmarner



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, House Hunting, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmarner/pseuds/bitchmarner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a haus feels like a home</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

House hunting had been a struggle for Jack and Bitty. Nearly everything they’d been shown was in their price range, but. Nothing had seemed to fit with them.  
Until today. 

Their realtor drove them out to a small neighborhood, filled with old oak trees and medium sized houses that all looked well loved by the families they could see milling about in their front yards and around the streets. The realtor goes over the details of the house again as they slow to a stop outside the house on the end of the block.

“Two bathrooms, one upstairs one down, three bedrooms including the master, and a sizable attic that can be used as storage, as well as a small basement. The kitchen is all original, minus some electrical updates like wiring and a ventilation system above the stove.” She rattles off as they step out of the car.

They climb the front steps, realtor chattering away next to them as they glance around the front porch. It immediately feels like home- the way something hasn’t truly felt for a long time. Jack and Bitty look at each other with a sparkle in their eyes. As they walk in the front door, Bitty gasps. It’s just as familiar as the front porch had been. 

Stairs to the right of the door, kitchen to the left and the family/living area just beyond the opening to the kitchen. The electricity had been turned off, so only the early afternoon light shines through the windows, illuminating the soft yellow walls and pale beige tiling. The counters are cracked- but that can be fixed or replaced easily. 

Bitty spins in place, a sense of déjà vu clouding his mind. A million memories flash through his mind as he does. 

The realtor leads them all through the house, pointing out what furniture pieces would look best where, her voice loud in the echoing rooms. Jack and Bitty stay quiet, observing the familiar house reverently. 

"So boys, what do you think?” she asks, a small smile on her face as she observes them. Jack and Bitty glance to each other, a silent conversation spoken in glances and a small nod to each other.

"We’ll take it. No matter how high the bid. We’re buying this house.” Jack says, squeezing Bitty’s hand where its wrapped around his own. He can feel Bitty’s engagement resting against his own fingers. The realtor smiles at them, nodding quietly. 

"Let me make some calls then. Feel free to look around, I’ll be outside if you have any more questions.” 

They nod to her, thanking her again for helping them before she takes her exit. Bitty looks to Jack, a wide smile on his face.

"Jack, I can’t believe it. It’s just like-”

“The Haus,” Jack cuts him off, a smile just as wide lighting up his features. “ I know. Don’t you think it’s fitting?” he asks, rubbing his thumb along Bitty’s cheek with his free hand. Bitty nods.

“I could feel it the second we walked in. It’s- it’s home, Jack. This is where we belong. This house was mean to be ours.” Bitty breathes out, overwhelmed by the love he feels for Jack.

He imagines them growing older, raising children. Chasing them across the wooden floors of this house. It’s an image that comes to him more and more these days, with the wedding drawing closer and closer. Now he has a house to imagine along with that future.

“It was meant to be ours. Just like you and I were meant to be together. I think fate is a strong thing, Bits.” Jack smiles, picking Bitty up and twirling him in a hug around the empty living room. Bitty’s laugh echoes around them, high and bright.

It’s one of many memories they’ll create in their house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on tumblr over at http://bittyinbootyshorts.tumblr.com/  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
